


the most wonderful time of the year

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language, Other, Short Mention of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: You watch Queen filming music videos and Roger has got a surprise for you





	the most wonderful time of the year

You’re standing in Roger's backyard, watching the boys film some music videos. Though you are wearing warm clothes, it’s still very cold and you’re desperately waiting for them to finish because you don't want to stand in the snow any longer. But you enjoy their performance. You are practically the first to see the video. Right now they are doing Spread Your Wings, the last song for today. Of course, they're all doing great, but you can't take your eyes off of Roger. He just looks so adorable, purely focusing on his drums. Every now and then he looks into the camera and smiles at you. At one point during the song, he randomly stares at you, not leaving your gaze for ten seconds. You bite your lip, holding back your laughter. God, you love him so much.

After they finish the song, you start clapping and Freddie bows unreasonably. “You were great,” you call.

Just then, Roger walks over to you and immediately puts an arm around your waist. “And how was I?” he asks quietly, smiling.

“Alright,” you reply teasingly.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, waiting for you to elaborate. “Just kidding, you were amazing - as always.”

He tightens his grip, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Don't I get a reward for playing drums in the snow?”

You think for a moment and shake your head, grinning. As you turn to go inside, your boyfriend grabs your scarf and pulls you in for a kiss. His hands wander up to your face, cupping your cheeks. This time the kiss isn't fierce and passionate, but more sweet and gentle. As you pull away, your faces only a few inches apart, you whisper, “Let's go inside. I'm cold.”

“I can make you hot, baby.” Roger smirked.

“Not while the boys are there,” you say quietly.

“You know, this wouldn’t be the first time…”

You blush and smack his arm. Hell, that was so embarrassing… Last time you did that you were drunk as fuck and in a hotel while Queen was on tour. The next morning when you were having breakfast, John randomly said, “Next time you have sex in a hotel, for God's sake, please be quiet! Some guests want to sleep at night.” And since then you always make sure there's nobody around when you do the do.

“Let's have a snowball fight!” Freddie suggests, sounding like a little kid. Before even waiting for a response, he leans down to form a snowball.

It hits Roger right on the arm. “Hey, what the fuck?”

You giggle and he turns to you, throwing a snowball at you. In return, you throw a bigger one back at him. He dramatically falls into the snow, holding his stomach. “(Y/n), I can't believe you just killed your fiancé!”

You climb on top of him and stop laughing for a moment. “Fiancé?”

Roger smiles. “Marry me?”

Tears start to form in your eyes as you whisper, “A-are you... serious?”

“Why wouldn't I be serious?”

 _Jesus Christ…_ You nod hastily, not being able to find the right words. He looks at you, waiting for the “yes”.

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” You reach down to kiss him. The others cheer for you and you can hear Brian saying, “You guys are so adorable, it's almost disgusting.”

After what feels like an eternity, Roger pulls away and babbles, “I know this seems rushed, but we've been together for three years and I can't live without you. And I forgot about the engagement ring, but-”

You give him a peck on the lips. “You talk too much. It’s perfect. I love you, Rog!”


End file.
